clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King of Sorrow
I also wish to note that despite this article being on the borderline of Mary-Sue (at least, in my opinion) I've purposely made it a rarity that the King of Sorrow is spawned. If it seems too overpowered, then by all means talk to me about it. Wouldn't mind a quality template on this article either, just to see what its thought of. Z K 02:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Not really a Mary-Sue, it causes a lot of damage (not really "perfect") and is focused on revenge. Pretty good article, though. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 03:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Outstanding article, ZK! However, I had to tone down the Darktan part, lessen the destruction, correct some OOC, and factor in free will (on the original King's part, not Zone). Furthermore, I have chosen to seal him in a jar as opposed to an abyss for a bit of relief from an otehrwise serious story. I have slaashed his appearences to one and not two, because destroying the Darktonian Realm and Club Penguin are against continuity. I also needed to get Yoenah a reference, so, like in the Kill article, he destroyed a stretch of road outside of Yoenah. I tried to remain true to your writings by retaining his power and unstoppable rage (excluding Kill, of course). Lastly, I have corrected some huge OOC errors. Darktan would never murder someone for his gain, nor would he use such power for his own use. Darktan, being the grandson of Ocapus, would know all too well what too much power could do. Ocapus, being trapped in the Shadow Amulet and being able to communicate with Darktan (and eat e-mail), would know all about the King, thus preventing Darktan from wanting to use him. Darktan doesn't murder, he prefers "poetic justice" and would rather enslave his conquered foes than destroy them. Why destroy free labor? Plus, that method really breaks the COC, as does choking the wraith to the point of death and issuing death threats on Kill. :On another subject, your work is reminescent of the great PogoPunk, your art is top-notch, and you have generated HQA 3 every time you have graced us with your writings. You have done more research on existing characters than any new editor I know, and you're really close to perfecting other people's characters' personalities. However, I reccomend that you read up on what existed before the USA, which was founded in 2000, so that you can write historically correct articles. Again, this is amazing and a great read. Your well-written, HQA articles sit among the greatest of our site, and I hope that they will be used more. I will help you and even add an image of the King in his jar, or better, what the King's final mega-deletion move can wipe. Also, your character is not, in any way, a Mary-Sue. You have balenced the King enough with the revenge, rarity, and existance to counteract his wrath. :I can't wait to see what you write next! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 01:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ditto with TS, Mary sue = Perfect, undefeatable, the BEST at evetything, Bellina, thats a Mary Sue. Bellina can kill the universe at will, Sorrow cant. Sorry Swiss if I offended you, but I needed a example for Mary sue. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 01:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) @TurtleShroom I apologize if I got a bit carried away. I'm just thankful I didn't make this into a Mary Sue; I was avoiding that as best as I could. I'll take your advice and read up USA history during my spare time. Thanks for your compliments though. Also, forgive my ignorance but who is PogoPunk? Z K 02:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) @Z K:A user who quit a long time ago.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 02:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) @Corai- no, she's meant to be a Mary-Sue, although she isn't ale to kill the iniverse at will. If she could, she wouldn't hesitate, or at least would use that as a threat. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Actully Mec, unless i misread her artical, Deadly Bellina can killt he universe. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Bellina can't control going into deadly Bellina, so that is virtually null and void. I don't plan on her doing that anytime soon, and if she does, it'll go away before she can use the power as a threat. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest Zero-Two's Theme for theme music (it really does fit), but since this seems to be a parody of an actual video game character I'll just leave the theme music be. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 13:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Its not a parody at all, its only the name; King of Sorrow, that is related to a game character. Everything else is OC. Z K 13:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC)